Los desensientes de Flamel
by Antyto-sama
Summary: Tras un año en el nuevo mundo, los hermanos Elric, encuentran la prueba de que aún existen alquimistas. Pero puede que la iglesia les este ocultando? . Post Shambala Posible EdXOc, muy seguramente AlXOc Introduccion up!


Muy buenos dias a todos, hoy despues de casi 6 años he vuelto a fanfiction, les traigo aqui una nueva historia, que esta ves si terminare, para ustedes. Solo les traigo la introducción en el Día de hoy espero que se intriguen con la historia y quieran que la continue. Recuerden enviar reviews que me hacen feliz, y cuando soy feliz me hiperactiva, y cuando me pongo hiperactiva dejo volar la imaginación, y cuando dejo volar la imaginación, escribo mucho mas rapido,y eso significa actualizaciones mas pronto XD.

Disclaimer: Fma no me pertenece, ni la historioa de la vrigen del huerto o su congregación .. haber si la iglesia me persigue por derecho de autor U.U

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los descendientes de Flamel<span>**

**Introducción**

* * *

><p><strong>Italia 1914<strong>

Era una tranquila noche de verano en el pueblo de Cereta, en la que luego de otro arduo día de trabajo en el campo, los hombres volvían a sus casas para reunirse con sus familias y poder descansar. Algunos niños volvían de ayudar a cuidar y arriar el ganado, mientras intentaba realizar sus tareas escolares para el día siguiente. Las mujeres se encontraban haciendo las tareas de la casa, y algunas incluso hacían trabajos de costura o manteles para luego venderlos en los pueblos vecinos.

Cereta era uno de los muchos pueblos que vivían del trabajo de las tierras. Aunque casi ninguno de sus habitantes era dueño de una, ganaban lo suficiente para tener una vida digna y con alguna que otra comodidad. Era un pueblo tan pequeño tanto construcciones, como de habitantes, que siquiera aparecía en los mapas de la región solo los pueblos vecino conocían de él. Poseía solo un camino para vehículos y carretas por lo que el acceso a él era limitado, era imposible que alguien entrara sin ser notado por los peones que trabajaban en los campos aledaños al camino.

Lo único que diferenciaba a Cereta de cualquier otro paraje en el paisaje montañoso, era la enorme mansión a lo alto del pueblo, a los píes de la montaña y refugiado en la verde arboleda del bosque. La mansión de los Messarini era para los aldeanos un símbolo de esplendor y respeto.

Cuando la familia se instaló por primera vez en Cereta hace ya casi 70 años, El pueblo estaba devastado por las guerras civiles y los saqueos de los bandidos de los pueblos vecinos, como era común en la época. Su llegada logro que el pueblo resurgiera nuevamente, tras comprar vastos terrenos de campo y construir su mansión en las cercanías del pueblo, emplearon a los habitantes para trabajar a cambio de un verdadero sueldo, cosa muy poco común incluso ahora en día. Los saqueos fueron disminuyendo dado a que el meterse con terrateniente tan acaudalado, los bandidos podían enfrentarse a la pena de muerte si se pagaba a la justicia.

Incluso años después cuando el pueblo ya se encontraba estable, la familia Messarini abrió la puerta de su mansión para permitirles a los niños de la aldea compartir la educación que sus hijos recibían. Años después se construyo la primera escuela, la cual era financiada por la honorable familia, sin ningún tipo de condición para su ingreso, no importaba siquiera que fueras peón de la familia, solo tenían que ser niños del pueblo.

En un par de décadas algunos jóvenes fueron incluso capaces de seguir estudios superiores. El primero fue el hijo de los Pisani, quien es fue el primer, actual y único medico del pueblo, el que demostró su interés por seguir estudiando medicina. Por supuesto que sus padres le recordaron que les era imposible costearles una universidad y mucho menor el viaje y estadía en la ciudad de Florencia que su educación representaría. Fue cuando el interés del joven llego a los oídos del seños Messarini, que este le citó para proponerle ser su patrocinador de estudios con la condición de que volviera a ejercer su profesión a su pueblo natal.

Fueron por acciones como estas a lo largo de los años, que los Messarini se ganaran el respeto y cariño de los habitantes del pueblo, a pesar de sus diferencias sociales y el hecho de que fueran sus patrones, o de su repentina aparición o del hecho que no recibieran visitas de parientes o de otro miembro de la alta sociedad.

El doctor Pisani volvía a su casa luego de atender un parto de emergencia a última hora, los Boetto habían dado a luz, luego de su segundo intento, al varón que buscaban. Luego de un largo día sin grandes accidentes en el campo, se disponía a sentarse en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena con su hijo, su nuera y tres nietos.

-¡Hoy en la escuela aprendimos a sumar con dos cifras! ¡ y también a restar!- comentaba entusiasmando el menor de sus nietos, quien había comenzado a ir a la escuela hace unos pocos meses- También nos contaron la historia de la virgen del Huerto, y de la congregación.-

-Cierto que mañana visitan los miembros de la congregación el pueblo- Recordó el viejo doctor.

La congragación del Huerto, era una congregación de la iglesia la cual eran devotos a la virgen del Huerto. La cual se apareció hace casi un siglo atrás a unos de los pueblos vecinos quienes estaban agonizando por una epidemia, en el huerto de una de las familias de la casa. Según la historia bendición las tierras de aquel huerto y todos los enfermos que comían alguna verdura o fruta de aquel huerto eran sanados milagrosamente. En la actualidad la congregación da visita a los pueblos cercanos para la misas semanales y otros trabajos de solidaridad (como lo llamaban ellos) de prestar bendiciones a la casas, repartir juguetes y libros donados, a los niños, Etc. También era normal que el ministro Nadeo le diera una visita especial a los Messarini, después de todo la iglesia y la alta sociedad se habían sido muy unidas.

-Seguramente le tengamos el Bautismo del niño de los Boetto mañana seguramente- Comento la madre de la familia.- Crees que vengan los Messarini

-Seguramente, fueron Antonella y Lucio los que vinieron a llamarme para atender el parto, aunque apenas termino Andrea les escolto de nuevo a su casa.- Comento el viejo doctor.

-Debieron ir a visitarle a la tarde luego de jugar con nosotros, habrán ido a la casa de Mariel hasta sus padres que acabaran de de hablar con el sacerdote- Comento Florencia la única niña de la familia.

-¿Cuál sacerdote Flor?-Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos- los de la congregación no llegan hasta mañana.-

-Había un hombre como con una túnica blanca y un traje de esos de los que usan en la ciudad, también blanco cuando fuimos buscarlos a la casa.- respondió la niña.

-Tal vez sea un cliente, después de todo también están involucrados en el negocio de las antigüedades y bellas artes, o tal vez era uno de los artistas a los que patrocinan en Florencia, recuerden que son una tanto mecenas – Les recordó el abuelo. No es que fuera común pero cada tanto, la mansión recibía ese tipo de visitas. Restándole importancia levantaron la mesa y pasaron unos momentos en familia antes de irse a dormir.

Era de madrugada y todo el pueblo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, nadie suponía que algo podría llegar a ocurrir en aquella noche, ni tampoco nadie imaginaba a las figuras ocultas en la oscuridad del bosque. Una de ellas salió de su oscuro refugio dejando ver a la luz de la luna, a un hombre alto y joven, de no más de 30 años. Su piel dorada le daba la apariencia de ser oriundo de la región de toscana o de alguna ciudad del sur. Lo único extraño era su largo cabello de color plateado como la de un anciano y sus ropas blancas que reflejaban la luz de la luna. El hombre comenzó su apacible, marcha hacia la mansión, la cual tenía toda las luces de sus ventanas apagadas, teniendo solo la luces del exterior encendidas. Lentamente las figuras del bosque también comenzaron a dirigirse en la misma dirección…

* * *

><p>Algunos aldeanos se despertaron con una extraña sensación de peligro. Era esa hora de la madrugada en la que comenzaba el amanecer pero todavía no se podía ver los primero rayos del sol. Cuando salieron los primeros habitantes en busca de la fuente de aquella sensación, no tardaron en notar el resplandor y el calor proveniente de la montaña, vieron la horrible visión de la mansión Messarini cubierta en llamas. Rápidamente alertaron a todo el pueblo, cuando estuvieron despierto se apresuraron a ir hasta la mansión para intentar controlar el fuego o que por lo menos evitar que llegara al bosque.<p>

Al llegar a la mansión distinguieron una figura iluminada enfrente de la mansión.

-¡Andrea! ¿Hombre que ha pasado?¿Dónde se encuentra los Messarini? Pregunto el primero en reconocer la figura.

-El fuego consumió de golpe a la casa entera… solo pude sacar a la señorita- respondió El mayordomo enseñando la niña inconsciente que cargaba en brazos. Cerrando los ojos continuo- Los señores y el joven lucio quedaron atrapados en los escombros.-

Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas tristes sabiendo que significaba aquello.- Rápido debes llevarla a los del doctor y también deberías revisarte tu también.-Dijo rápido otro aldeano- No vaya a ser que también perdamos a la niña.-

Eran ya las primeras horas de la mañana y aunque los habitantes de Cereta pasaron horas intentando apagar el fuego solo pudieron evitar que se propagara al bosque, la mansión había sido reducida a escombros.

La pequeña Antonella continuaba durmiendo en la cama de la casa de los Pisani. Si bien no corría peligro, y sus pulmones no habían respirado humo suficiente como para ser considerado un problema, el estrés de la situación la había dejado inconsciente. De vez en cuando saldrían de sus parpados, lágrimas, las cuales eran secadas por el viejo Andrea quien no abandonaba su lado.

Horas después se oían llegar desde el camino, los motores de autos y el escándalo de carretas, que anunciaban que la congregación se acercaba a pasar su visita al pueblo. Fue el Doctor quien salió a recibir a los sacerdotes y hermanas que bajaban de los vehículos.

-Ministro Nadeo, sea bienvenido, es una pena que no lo podamos recibir con mayor alegría-los recibió el anciano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, doctor? hemos visto humo desde el camino, ¿Se encuentra el pueblo bien? –Preguntó el sacerdote.

-Si, señor. No ha sido el pueblo que se incendió sino la mansión de los Messarini –

El asombro invadió el rostro del ministro, pero luego cambió a una seria y sombría. Solo una mirada basto para ordenarles al resto de la congregación para que se dirigieran hacia la mansión. Luego volvió su mirada más amable y preocupado, continuando du conversación con el doctor.

-¿Se encuentra la familia bien? ¿Pudieron escapar del fuego?- le cuestiono

- Solo la señorita y el viejo Andrea; señor. Se encuentran en mi casa ahora mismo, la joven está durmiendo pero esta fuera de peligro. Pero temo que el resto de la familia no corrió con la misma suerte.-

-Puedo ir a verles si no es una molestia, doctor-

El doctor guió al ministro hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban los sobrevivientes. El ministro y el viejo mayordomo intercambiaron miradas que el doctor reconoció como un silencioso diálogo, del cual era ajeno. Fue en ese momento en que entendió que el incendio debió ser algo más que un accidente.

Cuando el resto de la congregación llegó a lo que quedaba de la mansión, los pueblerinos habían logrado rescatar los cuerpos de los señores de desde los escombros, los cuales se encontraba carbonizados y ensangrentados. Los sacerdotes y hermana les convencieron de dejarles el resto del trabajo a ellos. A pesar de no querer la búsqueda a medias la gran mayoría se encontraban exhaustos por las horas de estrés y trabajo de luchar contra el fuego, y otros tenían que ir a cuidar de sus campos.

No fue hasta la media tarde que Antonella recuperó el conocimiento, junto a ella estaban Andrea y el ministro. El Dr. Pisani le revisó nuevamente, para no hallar nada extraño, sin intercambiar palabras que no fueran un sí o un no. Luego le dejo sola con los dos hombres sabiendo que lo que tuvieran que decir no era algo que al pueblo de Cereta tuviera que saber. Si algo había aprendió el viejo Pisani luego su relación con la familia, era que había cosas relacionada entre ellos y la congregación que era mejor no saber.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, tres ataúdes eran subidos a una de las carretas de la congregación. Mientras que los niños y algunos adultos se despedían y le daban sus condolencias a Antonella y Andrea, los cuales se encontraban próximos al automóvil del ministro.<p>

-Era deseo de la familia que se los enterrara en Roma, junto a sus antepasados. Además allí se encuentran familiares que se harán cargo de la pequeña Anto.- le explicaba el ministro a los adultos mientras pasaba una mirada comprensiva a cada uno de ellos. Cuando por unos segundos la mirada del doctor y la del ministro se cruzaron otro dialogo silencioso comenzó

-¿familiares en Roma?¿Es lo mejor que pudo inventar?- decía la mira del doctor

- lo siento mucho…- era lo respondía la triste mirada del ministro.

El doctor asintió con los ojos cerrados, indicándole que le entendía.

Finalmente la congregación partió del pueblo, en una caravana. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que los motores dejaron de oírse.

-¿era necesario mentirles tan descaradamente, y salir corriendo tan rápido?- Pregunto el viejo Andrea al ministro.

-Lo era si queremos mantener al pueblo al margen de la situación, y también debemos encontrar otro lugar seguro para la jovencita lo más pronto posible.-

Ambos dirigieron una mirada hacia la niña que se encontraba ahora durmiendo en el asiento trasero.

Los días pasaron en Cereta, y el tema principal de conversación seguía siendo la repentina muerte de los Messarini.

-Lo más extraño de todo es nunca vimos el cuerpo de Lucio.- mencionó uno de los jóvenes del pueblo

-Si se encontraba en la mismas condiciones que la de sus padre entonces es una suerte que no lo hayamos visto.- Respondía uno de los adulto.

-Mamá ¿crees que Anto venga a visitarnos alguna vez?- preguntaba uno de los niños.

-Dudo que veamos a Antonella de nuevo, pequeño- le declaro el anciano Pisani.

El doctor tenía en claro que lo Messarini habían aparecido inexplicablemente, sin conocer de sus vidas antes de llegar al pueblo. Y que no sabrían nada de la ultima Messarini ahora que ha abandonado el pueblo.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Algunas aclaraciones:

En Italia el nombre Andrea es de varon y se pronuncia André.

Cereta se pronuncia Chereta, y es un verdadero pueblo pero como dice en el la introduccion es imposible localizarlo o entrar en el a no ser que alguien te guie.

Pues bueno que tal les parece, deveria continuarla? ya se que no aparecen los Elric, pero como dice el titulo esta es la introducción.

no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS aunque sea para criticar ... pero tampoco insulten u.u.

Bueno adiosito y conduscan con cuidado!


End file.
